


When Words Fail...

by tiffersthenerdy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bassist Yachi Hitoka, Drummer Hinata Shouyou, Guitarist Tsukishima Kei, He can rap too, Hinabowl, Hinata Shouyou has Autism, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Singer Kageyama Tobio, Violinist Nishinoya Yuu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffersthenerdy/pseuds/tiffersthenerdy
Summary: Five students from Karasuno's volleyball club come together to form a band. They have no real goal in mind besides loving the music they make until they reach their third year. A Battle of the Bands flier catches their attention and the prize money is enough to pay for their trip to nationals if they make it that far and they're confident they will make it. Along the way life teaches them lessons and shows the five of them who they really are.
Relationships: It's gonna be a Hinabowl
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	When Words Fail...

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the exclusive fics I promised to share.

It started with Kageyama. Maybe he didn’t care if the team heard or perhaps, he was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to see everyone in the locker room staring at him as he belted out the lyrics to some alternative rock song. His voice was deep, heavy and raw, full of emotion as if he could personally feel and relate to every word he sang. Not one person on the team, including Hinata, mentioned it to Kageyama during or after the impromptu performance as they all wanted to hear another one at some point in time.

Next it was Hinata, sitting on the steps of the gym. The little decoy had his drumsticks in his hands and was rapidly tapping out a beat on a volleyball tucked between his knees. He never faltered as he spoke enthusiastically to Sugawara. Left hand still pattering a steady rhythm on the ball, Hinata moved the right to the concrete step and introduced a new cadence to compliment the other one and all the while he was laughing at something his upperclassmen said. Soon enough a few more volleyball team members were congregated behind him in the doorway listening. Hinata remained as oblivious as ever.

The other three followed together. Tsukishima was writing chords during lunch when Yachi stopped by to ask him a volleyball related question and noticed the drawings on the paper. She told him that a bass line for it would be easy to add. At Tsukishima’s inquiry of her knowledge, she nervously explained that she had picked up a bass guitar to help ease her anxiety.

Nishinoya was passing by and overheard their exchange. Naturally, he had to investigate, getting excited when he saw the music Tsukishima was writing and started babbling about how he plays violin. Once Noya calmed down he asked Tsukishima about his history of playing. The blonde just shrugged and said it was something to do. When Noya suggested they get together and play sometime, Tsukishima plainly stated his decline while Yachi eagerly accepted. The invitation was left open all the same. Tsukishima did indeed go to the park where Noya and Yachi were playing, guitar case in hand.

*******

“Hey Hinata!” Tanaka calls out as he jogs across the gym to the small redhead. The exclamation draws the attention of the majority of the team. Tanaka either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care as he continues on loudly, “there is word on the court that you are a drummer. Is that true?” Shouyou nods sheepishly at him, fully aware of all the gazes on him. It makes his skin crawl. “Is it also true that you’re damn good at it?”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Hinata states humbly. “I can hold a steady beat though, so I guess that is something.”

An arm wraps around his shoulders, making him jump. Shouyou looks up to see Sugawara pressed against him and wearing a bright smile. “Don’t sell yourself short, Hina. A handful of us have caught you drumming on random items several times. You even carry your sticks with you. You can’t deny the truth when so many of us know it.”

“Hey, what happened? Why is everyone staring at Hinata?” Nishinoya asks as he steps into the gym.

“We are talking about his mad drum skills. Do you know anything about it Noya?” Tanaka asks.

“Do I ever!” The libero bounds over to the redhead, ruffling his hair. “I jam out with him all the time at his place! Sometimes his little sister joins in on the xylophone. That is when it becomes lit, she is crazy talented.”

Hinata buries his face in the crook of his elbow as his face turns cherry red. “Yuu, that is so embarrassing, please don’t tell them anything else.” His voice is muffled but still audible.

“Not even how your mom cuts the crusts off of your sandwiches?” The gymnasium rings with laughter. “I don’t see why you would hide that, it’s so cute.”

He knows Noya is just trying to tease and be funny but it’s having the opposite effect for Shouyou. Cold sweat beads on his forehead and everyone is much too close for comfort. Every fiber of his being wants to run but his legs won’t allow it. The last person he would ever expect to come to his rescue does, swooping in and wrapping an arm around his shoulders to guide him through the team whose laughter has died away in favor of watching the exchange.

Looking up at Tsukishima with wide, honey eyes, Hinata asks, “is there where you kill me?” The team’s laughter starts again.

Tsukishima smirks down at his companion as they reach the doors to the outside. “Neither of us gets to be that lucky, at least not today.”

A cool breeze blows across Shouyou’s heated cheeks and he takes in a deep breath of fresh air. As much as he hates to admit it, he is glad Tsukishima stepped in to extract him. His senses were overloaded, and he was on the fast track to a meltdown.

Shouyou looks up at Tsukishima, opening his mouth to express his thanks, but the tall blonde cuts him off before he can. “Don’t mention it. Seriously, never mention it. To anyone. Ever. You’ll sully my aloof image and I can’t have that.”

As much as he wants to tease the other boy, his gratefulness wins out. “I’ll keep your secret. It’s the least I can do. How did you know?”

“It’s me,” Tsukishima deadpans, dropping his arm from Shouyou’s shoulders.

“Stupid question.”

“Smart answer.”

“Smarter man,” Shouyou responds with a bright smile. To his amusement, Tsukishima looks away as his cheeks flush with embarrassment and he mumbles something.

“I didn’t catch that, it's hard to hear you down here,” Hinata says playfully.

“We should get back to practice,” the blonde says louder, turning to go back into the gym. Hinata mirrors the actions and leads the way inside.

*******

For as long as Shouyou can remember he’s been playing drums. It’s the one thing that really helps expel his energy even more than volleyball. That isn’t all the hobby is good for though; it is also a good way for him to avoid or recover from his sensory overload meltdowns. They don’t happen as often as they used to, but there is always the possibility of one at any time. Aside from Yuu, Yachi, and Tsukishima, Hinata is relatively certain that no one else knows about his autism. He isn’t ashamed of it or anything, but people tend to treat him differently when they find out; they’ll walk on eggshells as if he will lose his temper if they say or do something wrong or insensitive, talk to him like he is stupid, and occasionally people avoid him altogether as if he has the plague.

Shouyou is perfectly happy with only three of his friends knowing. Yachi tutors him in a way that actually helps him grasp the concepts of the schoolwork, Yuu has no problem chatting away with him about everything under the sun, and Tsukishima apparently watches out for him so he isn’t overwhelmed. What more could he ask for?

“Hey Shou, do you want to come hang out at the park with Yachi, Tsukishima, and me?” Nishinoya asks as they walk out of the gates and away from the school. “We play together once a week there.”

“I wouldn’t want to be a bother,” Shouyou answers.

“You wouldn’t be! We discussed it earlier and we agree that you should come and hang out!”

“Well, if you’re sure,” Hinata trails off as he follows Yuu down a side street.

“I am sure. Also, where is your bike? You don’t often leave it at home.”

“Oh,” Shouyou perks up a little, “I’ve been running to school once a week to raise my stamina some more.”

“You are truly devoted to volleyball, huh? I bet you would marry the sport if you could,” Noya teases lightly as he leads Shouyou into a small park off of the side street.

“No way, there are too many people in volleyball for me to consider it a loyal and loving partner, so I’ll just keep playing it like all of the others,” Shouyou replies with a smirk as he waggles his eyebrows. It makes Yuu laugh loudly as they approach their other two friends.

“Glad you could join us today, Hinata,” Yachi says with a small smile. She is sitting on one side of a picnic table with her bass guitar in her hands, strumming it occasionally as she turns the little knobs at the top of it.

“Yes, very exciting,” Tsukishima monotones, mirroring Yachi’s actions on his own guitar.

“I told you so,” Noya chimes in smugly as he takes his violin from its case.

Hinata simply sits at the other end of the table, watching them all prepare to play together. When the trio does begin to play together, he can tell that they’ve been doing it for a while. It’s like they are completely different people in that moment as they are swept up in the music; every song is unique to each of them and yet they all blend together in a beautiful melody. The sounds have Shouyou enraptured as he listens and observes closely. A small sadness washes over him when it comes to an end and three sets of eyes look his way.

“What do you think?” Yachi asks a little apprehensively.

“I think you guys should be in a band together,” Hinata blurts out.

“Well, you see, that’s the thing,” Yuu starts, but is cut off by Tsukishima.

“We want to be a band and we want you to join us.”

“Me?! Why me?” Shouyou glances at each of them.

“Now is not the time to be humble about your talents, Shou,” Noya chides airily.

“Who will sing for us?” Hinata asks instead.

“Well, you see, about that,” Yachi says carefully, tiptoeing around the answer. “You are good friends with Kageyama, right?”


End file.
